


Realisation

by knitekat



Series: Reckless series [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Lester comes to realise something about Nick Cutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Fredbassett.

Lester slammed the door open, catching it as it swung back towards him. His words stayed unspoken in his throat as Cutter looked up at him. Lester took in the man's haggered face, the eyes bloodshot from weeping, the tear tracks glistening clearly in the harsh light.

All Lester's angry words died, and his heart jolted as he realised why he had refused all those offers of other projects. It hadn't been the excitement of the anomalies, or even curiosity, that had kept him at the ARC. No, it had been one grumpy, unpredictable, irritating, infuriating, pain-in-the-arse professor. Who Lester suddenly realised he felt rather more for than he really should.

Lester shifted position as he became somewhat uncomfortable, both with that realisation and with the fact that his trousers were becoming rather too confining. He didn't ... he couldn't feel that way about Cutter. The man was the absolute opposite of everything James valued in life.

Lester saw Cutter's curious expression at his dramatic entrance followed by incredulity at the lack of any snarky comments to accompany it. He swallowed, and blushed, as Cutter's eyes moved downwards, as Cutter's eyebrow raised.

“Lester?”

Lester found his feet moving him into the room without any conscious order from him, the door slamming shut behind him. He stopped a few feet from Cutter and, for once in his life, Lester was uncertain how to proceed.

To Lester's surprise, Cutter smiled softly before reaching out to take his hand and draw Lester closer.

Lester meet Cutter's eyes before dropping his own from that intense gaze. One eyebrow quirked as Lester found himself staring at the bulge in Cutter's trousers.

“Ever heard of opposites attracting, James?” Cutter said in his lilting Scottish accent.

A slow smile spread across Lester's features before he grabbed Cutter. The kiss was hard and fierce, and full of pent up emotion. The hands that caressed and touched were equally demanding.

Those hands soon dropped to zips, and they moaned as their freed cocks touched. Their hands seemed to move as one as they stroked themselves, and each other, to completion.

Afterwards, they stood leaning against each other, breathing hard.

Lester smiled slightly, “So Cut ... Nick, does this mean no more talks about you being reckless?”

Lester felt Nick nuzzle his neck and sigh in contentment. “Well James, I must admit your latest method of persuasion is excellent.”

Lester smirked, “I'll take that as a yes, shall I?”

Lester gasped when Nick squeezed him once more, and watched the man smirk, as he replied, “Oh. I think I now have something to be careful for.”

Lester didn't bother to reply, he just kissed Nick firmly.


End file.
